Letter to Me
by jessjoypow
Summary: "If I could write a letter to me, and send it back in time to myself at seventeen. First I'd..."


…I guess I'll see you in the mirror

When you're a grown man

P.S. go hug Aunt Rita every chance you can

And oh you got so much going for you

Going right

But I know at seventeen

It's hard to see past Friday night

I wish you'd study Spanish

I wish you'd take a typing class

I wish you wouldn't worry, let it be

I'd say have a little faith and you'll see

If I could write a letter to me

To me.

…

"Mom, if you could write a letter to yourself at seventeen, what would you write?" Elizabeth asked as she struggled with some math homework at the breakfast bar. It was the last night of Spring Break and her teacher had given the students a big assignment due the first day back. I've heard of some mean teachers, but certainly never one who gave a big assignment over Spring Break.

"I don't know Liz. I guess I would have to think about it. What brought that question about?" I asked as I turned back to the stove.

My beautiful seventeen year old daughter is the spitting image of her father. Bronze colored hair, bright green eyes and a hint of a tan left after her week away with Aunt Alice and her crew. However, her personality was all me. Her endless curiosity, shyness and her need to always have a book nearby were some of the biggest similarities we shared. Not to mention the poor girl got my coordination.

"I heard a song on the drive home. It's by Brad Paisley. He talks about writing a letter to himself at seventeen and everything he would say in it. I just wondered if it was something you had ever thought about."

"I certainly will now. How's the homework coming along?"

"Ugh! I hate math. Can I just have dad do it for me?" She asked. I had to roll my eyes at that one because I knew he would in a heartbeat. Edward was wrapped so tightly around her finger, he would do anything she asked and often did when I wasn't around to stop him.

"Absolutely not."

 **~o0o~**

Later that night I was thinking about what Liz and I were talking about. If I could write a letter to myself at seventeen, what would I say? I decided to do just that. Grabbing my laptop, I opened a Word Document and started typing.

Dear Bella,

Today is your seventeenth birthday. I know what you just decided this morning. It is something that you are scared of telling your parents about because you don't know what their reactions will be. Don't worry too much about that especially your dad's reaction. They will come around and support you like they always have.

Right now you are probably freaking out. You haven't even told your boyfriend nor your best friend, so how could I know that you have decided to move to Seattle and go to The University of Washington. I know more than you think. I know that high school are nowhere near the best years of your life and I know that is a relief to you. You have so much to look forward to. Just wait until you meet your husband, he's a hunk!

I will say this, I wish you had paid more attention in math and kept with Spanish. I wish you would put yourself out there more rather than hide behind your shyness. I wish you had waited a little longer before giving yourself to Jake rather than let him bully you into it. I wish you could see just how beautiful you really are, because you are Bella. You are beautiful inside and out and when you meet him, he will make you feel that way every day. Yes, I do mean your husband. He is a wonderful man and I can't wait for you to meet him.

Your children will fill you with so much joy and hope that you will wonder how you lived without them. They are beautiful; a perfect combination of both you and your husband. Know that everything turns out ok in the long run just have a little faith.

I guess I will see you in the mirror in a few years. By the way, make sure to hug Grandma Swan as much as you can.

\- 37 year old Bella

 **~o0o~**

I felt his arms encircle my waist and I breathed him in.

"What are you up to?" He whispered as he began kissing my neck.

"Hmmm. Just writing a letter to myself. Liz asked what I would say if I could write a letter to myself at seventeen and it got me thinking." I replied as I relaxed back into him. I hadn't seen him for a couple of days. He had been away for business and I was so glad he was home finally.

"What will you do with it now?" His hands had drifted under my shirt and had started exploring my skin.

"Probably give it to Liz. I think it might help her." I breathed heavily.

"Mmm. Where is our daughter anyway?"

"Bed."

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs to our room, not that I was complaining.

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Nor do I own anything quoted from Brad Paisley's song. I love constructive reviews so I can learn and get better.


End file.
